


Bad Girls

by elipie



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Festivids, Heist, Threats of Violence, a few stuttery clips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: If you're going to have a problem with stealing, then you're not going to like the rest of this conversation.





	Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



Song: [Bad Girls](https://genius.com/Mia-bad-girls-lyrics) by M.I.A.  
Length: 03:41  
[50MB download](https://elipie-vids.com/2019-vids/elipie_badgirls.mp4) (right click & save)  
[Vimeo link](https://vimeo.com/318152687) (password: heist)  
[Tumblr Post](http://elipie.tumblr.com/post/182910398615/bad-girls-oceans-8-edited-by-elipie-made-for)


End file.
